Luminaires with automated and remotely controllable functionality are well known in the entertainment and architectural lighting markets. Such products are commonly used in theatres, television studios, concerts, theme parks, night clubs and other venues. A typical product will typically provide control over the pan and tilt functions of the luminaire allowing the operator to control the direction the luminaire is pointing and thus the position of the light beam on the stage or in the studio. Typically this position control is done via control of the luminaire's position in two orthogonal rotational axes usually referred to as pan and tilt. Many products provide control over other parameters such as the intensity, color, focus, beam size, beam shape and beam pattern. The products manufactured by Robe Show Lighting such as the ColorSpot 1200E are typical of the art.
One device commonly found in automated luminaries are gobo wheels. The expression gobo relates to an image which is to be projected as a slide within a comparatively great distance. Due to a high temperature of the respective light source such an image is typically created on a metal, glass or any suitable base. To increase the achieved effect the gobos rotate, as a moving image attracts more attention than a stationary image. Rotary gobos need not rotate continuously, therefore their rotation depends upon activation of a drive motor. Typically these systems are configured on a circular carrier with a central sun gear surrounded by planetary gears which rotate the gobo when the sun gear rotates. The figures described below illustrate the planetary gears but not the sun gear. In some such systems the planetary gears are rotated by a gear on the periphery of one or more of the planetary gears. In some such systems gears are not employed at all, the rotation is accomplished by friction or belts. In other systems a combination of belts and gears are used.
Generally speaking there exist two basic types of changeable gobo rotary gobo systems, which are applied with minor or major divergences. By the first system, gobos are placed on a carrier disc and the gobos themselves are exchanged. Such a system is technologically simple and cheap, but from a practical point of view it is very cumbersome. In general a lighting equipment designs offer very little working space for any manipulation and often, special tools are necessary. This simple design is used preferably for cheap equipment.
In the second type of system, the carrier disc is furnished with mutually independent segments, one segment for each gobo. In order to change the gobo in these systems complete segments are exchanged. In most cases each segment has a special bearing with grooves matching with counter-pieces on the carrier disc. The design of these systems is very demanding on manufacturability of the system. It is an object of the invention to simplify the design of attachment of gobos at the carrier disc and to simplify and speed up gobo changing procedures.
The foregoing problems are solved by equipment design for a rotary gobos drive comprising a carrier disc supporting interchangeable gobo holding segments in accordance with the present invention. The individual segments being attached at the carrier disc by central holding means, each segment being provided with means for in a non-fixed manner registering the position of the segment on the carrier disc. Further in accordance with the present invention each segment may be provided with a lamella for attachment in the central holding means. In a preferred embodiment the central holding means comprise a system of flexible fingers in a fan-shaped arrangement. The fingers are at inside ends fixed to the carrier disc and on the outside free ends adapted to allow for insertion of the segment lamellas between the fingers and the carrier disc. The fingers may be at their inside ends integrated into one unit. The number of fingers within the unit corresponds to a number of segments to be supported by the carrier disc. Still further in accordance with the invention each segment is provided with a bearing supporting a driver with a gobo. The bearing inside ring is provided for by the driver outer rim and the bearing outside ring is attached to the segment lamella by dismountable connection means. The driver further comprise a flange with a spur toothing, designed for engaging with a mechanism for rotation of the gobos. Dismountable connection means for attachment of the bearing outer ring on the lamella may be preferably utilized as means for attaching the segment on the carrier disc. The carrier disc may be further provided with circular apertures allowing for lighting of gobos, the apertures having their centers located at a common pitch circle and being along own perimeter provided with means for engaging with means for registering the position of the segments on the carrier disc.
According the first aspect of the invention provides a simple seating of a segment with gobos on the carrier disc and for changing of the gobos in a very simple and easy procedure. According to another aspect of the invention the presented solution is also technologically simple with little manufacturing costs.